I'm Fine, Niisan
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: "I'm fine, Nii-san. So don't make that face." Shizuo was feeling guilty on hurting Kasuka. On the contrary, Kasuka didn't want him to. Eventhough they rarely met, the cared for each other. It's brotherly love ! QwQ family is the best!


Me: ooosssuuu~ this time I write about the lovely brothers in DURARARA! Heiwajima Brothers! Well, I love brotherly love so I can't help seeing brothers care for each other~ kyaaaah! wwwww oh Shizuo and Kasuka~~ I love you sooo~

Now, disclaimer: I only own this story plot. There's no way DRRR! is mine #orz

Warning: typos, grammar mistakes, OOCness, and various me~ (?) LOL

.

.

**I'm Fine, Nii-san**

Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro was pissed off. The man he hated most had escaped from him again that day, of course, after messing up with him. That Izaya Orihara. He cursed as he lit his cigarette when he waited for Tom outside the building they work on. That night, they would collecting debt again.

"Come on, rich boy, give us all yours."

The blonde man snapped. He saw and heard a bunch of bastards bullying and threatening someone in an alleyway nearby. His golden eyes glinted in anger as he lifted a vending machine beside him. Those guys must have gut to pour oil into fire. Shizuo was in extremely bad mood and they were doing criminal things in front of him? What a nice try. With his enormous strength, he threw the vending machine to the alleyway across the road.

"Woaaah! What the hell— Shizuo!"

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depend on your POV), instead of hitting the bastards, it hit the building beside them, so they just startled and got some scratch.

"Shi- shizuo! I-it's Shizuo, guys! Let's get outta here!" one of them who seemed to be the leader shouted in fear. Then they ran away, leaving the victim alone.

Shizuo rubbed the back of his head and sighed. _Damn! Did I knock down the innocent boy too?_

Lazily, he walked across the road and approached the victim in the alleyway.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Shizuo called out.

"What a bad control."

Shizuo could hear a grumble from the dark alleyway and recognized the voice. _It can't be ..._

"Kasuka!"

He ran to the boy and, yes, it was Kasuka. That long bang and indifferent eyes, no doubt that he was his little brother, Kasuka, or Yuuhei Hanejima as everyone knew his name is.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ouch .. it hurts ..."

It wasn't an answer that Shizuo expect, but it was enough to have his full attention. The man in front of him looked at him indifferently, despite how he reacted before. He held his own arm and leaned on the wall behind. Shizuo gently put his hands on his brother's shoulders. He lowered himself and looked into the eyes that didn't show any feeling of hurt. That only made Shizuo worried more.

"Where did it hurt, Kasuka?"

"My arm .. and ..."

Kasuka touch his head and felt something sticky and warm there. Slowly, his sight went blur and his consciousness dissipated. He fell down, losing his strength at all.

"Kasuka!"

Glad there was Shizuo who catched him. He then hoisted him, holding him tight. He ran towards the building he work at. As soon as he entered the office, he put him on the sofa. Imagine how shock he was when he saw red liquid oozing out from his brother's head. He just realized too that his shirt had drown in red. Yes, his brother was bleeding.

_Oh my God! Kasuka's bleeding! What should I do?_ The blonde panicked. He couldn't think straight. He was so scared that would lose his only brother and that was his fault. _I must stop the bleeding._

Seeing nothing useful to stop Kasuka's bleeding, he removed his own clothes, the bartender outfit. He ripped the shirt off as bandage to wrap the wound at Kasuka's head and arm. Soon, the bandage was all red. It couldn't hold much longer. In his panic state, he remembered Shinra. Quickly he got his phone.

"Hello, Selty? Can you come to my workplace fast? Right now? My brother is wounded badly. I need to take him to Shinra's. I'm waiting, ok? Thanks a lot."

No longer after he shut his phone off, a message arrived.

'I'm around. I'll be there in a minute.'

With a deep sigh, Shizuo sat beside his little brother. His eyebrows furrowed in guilty. He held Kasuka's hand and prayed to God. _I know I'm a no good brother for Kasuka, but ... please help me, God! Just this time, please ... I want to save him!_

Brak!

The door was blatantly opened. Shizuo startled. He looked up and found a woman with black suit and yellow cat-eared helmet on the door.

"Selty!" shizuo stood up and grabbed her hand. "Thank God, you're fast."

'Hurry bring him down. We'll go by my motorcycle.' Selty typed on her cellphone. She glanced at Kasuka then Shizuo. 'I think you must put on some clothes before we go.'

"Damn!" Shizuo cursed as he looked at himself. He has ripped his shirt off as bandage. "I don't have any change clothes right now! And Kasuka needs to be treated first!"

Selty shook her head and swang her hand. Black smokes suddenly appeared from her hand. It materialized into clothes on Shizuo's body and helmet on his head. She made a gesture that said to follow her. Without waiting for anymore sign, Shizuo took Kasuka and followed Selty downstairs. The three of them went on motorcycle to Shinra's apartment.

"Selty~ you're home early~ are you done with the delivery~?" a glasses guy in a lab coat happily walked to his apartment's door to greet his beloved woman—who else would come in without knocking? He met Selty, but not just her. There were other people too.

'Shinra, Shizuo is in trouble! Hurry help him!' Selty showed her cellphone.

Shizuo made his own way and ran pass the doctor. He put Kasuka on the sofa while Shinra prepared his examination tools.

"Good you hold the bleeding as first aid." Shinra commented as he attended the young actor. He checked on the head and found an opening there, but he sighed in relieve. "Good news. His skull is not broken. I just have to give three or four stitches."

Shizuo felt relieve thus he lost strength and fell, sitting down on the floor. Without he even noticed, tears were spilled from the usually scary-looking eyes of the blonde. Shinra and Selty threw a meaningful look at each other until Selty started typing something.

'I need to go now. The mission hasn't accomplished yet. I'll be back soon.' Was shown on Selty's cellphone.

"Ok, take care!" Shinra smiled at Selty and continued treating Kasuka's wound.

"So, what happened?" the doctor asked Shizuo when they were finally alone.

Shizuo told him the story. How he got upset on Izaya and how he ended up injure his own and only brother. How his emotion and strength were out of control. He definitely regretted it.

"There, it's done." Shinra tidied his tools up and looked at the depressed man whom he considered as 'friend' from a long time ago. He pat on Shizuo's shoulder and smiled like he usually do.

"I'm such an idiot brother." Shizuo felt even more depressed. He facepalmed himself.

"Hm.. I don't know about that, since I'm the only child." Shinra spoke calmly. "But you two can have a good talk when he wakes up later. I'm going out for a while, so rest assure."

He waved at Shizuo and left happily. Shinra could be so understanding sometimes. Being all alone with his unconscious brother, he couldn't help but thought of their gap. Kasuka had become successful on the celebrity world when he was only a bodyguard. He was just a worthless guy who couldn't be proud of as a brother. That's why they never talked in the outside world. At least, he must not ashamed his brother. The public didn't know that The Great Actor Yuuhei Hanejima is a brother of Shizuo Heiwajima, a troublemaker in Ikebukuro.

_Well, I'm not going anywhere with this thought, really._ Shizuo put the thought aside and focused on the current event. Not much differences though. _It's just like the past. It's because my abnormal strength and uncontrollable emotion .. that Kasuka suffering. I injured the person I love again. I really haven't changed at all, am I? So stupid, such an idiot, what an ungrateful bastard I am!_

He smacked his own head on the floor. He felt so miserable, but he couldn't do a thing. Eventhough he harmed himself, there was no way Kasuka will forgive him. There was no way Kasuka will think different of him. He must be mad at him and hated him with all his heart.

"Hnng..."

Shizuo looked up at the sofa. Kasuka moved. He groaned in pain.

"Hey, don't move too much. Your wound will re-open." Shizuo sat beside the wounded man and calmed his emotion. Kasuka relax himself and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"At Shinra's. He treated your wound."

Kasuka lifted his hand and touch his head, then his left arm. It was bandaged properly. A minute passed. The atmosphere became awkward because they never really talked before. Neither Kasuka nor Shizuo started a conversation. The older one felt uncomfortable with the situation. He should initiate some talk.

"Uhm... so, what were you doing that time, in that place?" _gotcha! To the point! Nice try, Shizuo!_ Since he didn't know what to say, he just spoke out his mind. _At least ask about his job or something else, moron!_

"I went to see you." Kasuka's eyes seemed steady. He forced himself to sit and faced his brother. Shizuo looked quite shock. He never ever expected that Kasuka would come to visit him. "My last job's place was nearby, so I think it's alright to come."

"That's really nice of you, Kasuka, but it's better if you keep your distance from me." Shizuo backed to himself again. If Kasuka approached him like before again, he would definitely blame himself. He couldn't let Kasuka be in danger. He always surrounded by danger, not to mention that he invited it himself.

"Why?" Kasuka asked innocently. Shizuo stared at him in disbelief. Could he be more ignorance?

"You were attacked! And, instead of saving you, I hurt you!" Shizuo yelled, feeling frustrated. "Why didn't you bring bodyguards anyway? It's not like you don't have one, right?"

There was a long silence before Kasuka spoke out. The blonde man felt more and more miserable.

"You ... haven't drunk milk today, have you?" the younger asked. "You should have at least a bottle of milk once a day, Nii-san."

Shizuo stared blankly at Kasuka. He didn't get what his brother talking about. _Milk? Why is it about milk?_ He suddenly smiled and laughed a bit. _So strange._ Shizuo thought to himself.

"Well, I guees so." Shizuo looked at his brother. His head was bandaged and he blamed himself for that. He injured the 'unbelievable' actor, how he supposed to say that to the manager? "But I think it's not entirely about the milk I haven't drunk yet."

Once again, Kasuka looked at his big brother's face. Shizuo stared back. He didn't have a clue of what Kasuka thinking.

"I'm fine, Nii-san. So don't make that face."

As Kasuka told him that, Shizuo bowed his head. He knew he was forgiven. He knew that Kasuka could always forgive him. That's why he felt more guilty.

"Sorry..." that word finally came out from Shizuo's mouth. "I hate violence. But, in the end, I always hurt the one I love."

Kasuka smiled at the honest words. He rarely felt happy and a few words from his beloved brother amused him the most. He smiled although his brother didn't see.

"Are you stupid? I said I'm fine. What's there to sorry about?"

Shizuo turned to his little brother and smiled bitterly. Kasuka had always been his beloved brother. He always understood everything about him. He always gave him second chance, thus he could live until this time.

"What time is it?" Kasuka suddenly asked. He looked around, searching for a clock. "I must go back."

"Already? Just wait until Selty back. I'll ask her to drive you home." Shizuo pulled Kasuka's hand. They stared into each other eyes. The elder smiled.

"Y'know, it has been a long time since we spend time together like this." Shizuo talked. The younger man just watched the other's back. He waited for his next sentence. "I remember that time, when I injured the obasan I like. Eventhough my intention was to save her, I hurted her. Now I did the same to you. Surely I haven't changed. Haha..."

"I saw you the other day .. on TV," Kasuka spoke. He usually didn't talk much, but it was a rare occasion. "You beated up the gangs, the bad people. You saved people, Nii-san. You are changed."

Kasuka gently took his brother's hand. He held it preciously and looked at Shizuo with a soft gaze. "You saved me, Nii-san. And I'm glad you have a permanent job now."

In that intimate time, the apartment's door suddenly opened. A woman in black suit appeared. The siblings looked at her. Then she typed on her cellphone.

'Sorry. Am I in the way?'

"No, no! You come in the right time." Shizuo pulled his hand back from his brother's and lit a cigarette. He exhaled in peace. Then he talked back to Selty. "Selty, can you drive Kasuka home?"

'No problem.' She typed again. 'You will stay or leave?'

"I'll leave. I haven't inform anything to Tom yet. I should have been with him since an hour ago." The blonde stood up. He helped Kasuka up too. "Hey, thanks for the t-shirt."

'It's ok, but you look better with your usual bartender suit.' Selty typed again and this time, she showed her phone to the young actor. 'Should we go now?'

Kasuka nodded. They walked to the door and prepared to leave. They went down with elevator and parted on the road. Unexpectedly, Kasuka stopped. He turned around to face his brother, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at him as he usually did. Shizuo kinda confused too. He wondered what he wanted to do—or say. Watching his brother's behavior all the time, Shizuo almost forgot that. Kasuka had never been the one to start conversation. He smiled and patted his head gently, not wanting to hurt him more—with bandage on his head, it was hard to pat on the head.

"Don't forget to drink milk."

"No, I won't." Shizuo smiled again. For the first time, he had the urge to keep his little brother for himself. He had the urge to hug him. So, without thinking, he hugged him. Just slightly though. Kasuka looked a bit lost, although his expression didn't say much. Well, he didn't expect to be hugged. "Come visit me again, ok? But make sure you bring bodyguards."

Kasuka walked away toward Selty who waited patiently on her motorcycle. He didn't reply Shizuo's last sentence, but still stared intensely at Shizuo. The said man smoked and stared back. His gaze became softer, hidden by his sunglasses. Kasuka rode on Selty's back and had helmet on. But before that, he had a last sentence for his brother.

"I always proud of you, Nii-san."

Then he went away, like a shadow, Selty drove on the Ikebukuro's mainroad. Shizuo froze at the moment. His cigarette burned slowly in his waiting. He was left, but he felt like he wasn't.

Proud.

The word that he longed since he couldn't remember when. The word that he wanted to hear from his little brother's mouth.

Proud.

_Shit. I feel like a girl, letting tears have their own way out of my eyes._ Shizuo wiped his eyes and smoked again. He walked slowly on direction to his workplace. He inhaled and exhaled, feeling every drop of nicotine in the cigarette. He never felt this calm before. He felt good. _Peace is good._

.

.

Me: /orz ... I failed at making such scene for them... but I'm satisfied that I've written this out. Well, it's my first try on durarara! though. Please be nice *bows*

Anyway, review is lovely~


End file.
